


Coffee

by ElectronicStar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, Clerith, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, but still in Midgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Cloud hates coffee, but goes to a coffee shop and drink some just so he can see Aerith, who works there.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Coffee

**Coffee**

Cloud hated coffe. He really did. It didn't smell good and the bitter taste was terrible. No matter how many milk and sugar he'd add. But still...He couldn't help but go to a certain coffee shop everyday for some gross coffee. Why? It's kind of a long story.

* * *

Zack once dragged him in there and at the counter was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life. Actually he couldn't even keep track on what Zack was talking about then. For some reason Zack, the womanizer, was unfazed by her beauty.

But once it was their turn to order, he found out why. They knew each other. As they talked, Cloud tried to not show any emotions on his face. No surprise, no frown and above all he had to make sure not to stare at her. Last one was very difficult, because he couldn't look anywhere else but her eyes. They were so green, so...wow. Cloud didn't listen to their friendly conversation, as he was busy staring and trying not to stare at her. Even if he didn't hear the words she said, her voice sounded so angelic. Now he'd believe in angels.

The blonde only started listening when his name was mentioned. “This is Cloud.“ Zack introduced him and as her eyes met him, he felt like running away, or shrinking. He felt unworthy. “Oh, you're Cloud? Zack has told me everything about you.“

Her words worried him. What did Zack tell her? Now he couldn't help but frown. “What did he tell you?“ He asked looking at Zack and then back to the girl.

“Only the best of course.“ Said his best friend and put an arm around him.

“I'm Aerith, nice to meet you.“ The girl said, holding a hand out to him to shake it. Cloud couldn't help but repeat her name in his mind over and over. It was just as beautiful as she was. A few seconds passed and as she tilted her head, he realized his mistake.

He took her small hand and gave it a little shake. It was so tiny compared to his hand, but it fit in perfectly. “Uh, Cloud.“ He said, before his slow brain reminded him that she already knew this name. “I-I mean...nice to meet you.“

Aerith giggled and the blonde felt his face heat up. That was very embarrassing...“Okay, Cloud, what can I get you?“ The question reminded him that they were in a coffee shop and that he probably should order something. Luckily no one was behind them so they were able to chat in peace. “Uh...“ Cloud quickly looked through the menu. He wasn't at all familiar with the different names or what was in the several drinks.

“Hey and you're not asking me?“ Asked Zack, looking like a sad puppy.

“I know what you want.“ She said dismissively, while Zack pouted.

“But what if I want something else today?“

“Shush!“ His friend was immediately silenced. That was indeed a rare sight. Never had a girl shushed Zack before.

And Cloud still had no idea what to get. “Uh...coffee. Small.“ He said lamely.

“Black?“ Aerith asked, as she turned away to prepare the drinks.

“...Yes.“ What was he getting himself into? Coffee was gross and black coffee was the worst. He tried to ignore Zack's weird look.

“To go?“

“No, we'll stay here.“ Answered Zack, who now got a look from Cloud. Zack said they'll get something and be on their way again.

“Okay, I'll bring you the drinks when they're done.“

Cloud followed his friend to a booth and sat across from him. Unfortunately he had a good view on Aerith...Not that he didn't like looking at her, no, he enjoyed it way too much. And as they sat there, the blonde tried not to look at Aerith or Zack, who's grinning at him the whole time. “Why are you looking at me like that?“ Cloud grumbled eventually.

“Oh, you know...I just never thought I'd ever see you fall in love with someone.“ Cloud frowned. Of course he knew what he's talking about. He just didn't like it that he was so obvious.

“I don't know what you're talking about.“ He lied, looking out the window to avoid his gaze.

“Well, I think you do. Don't think I didn't notice how you were looking at her. And we both know you hate coffee, so why would you order that?“

“Maybe I'll like it now.“ Said Cloud, even if he knew it won't happen. And ordering chocolate or tea would look weird, right? Would would she think about it? Why did he even care? Clouds mind went blank instantly when Aerith brought their orders. Zack's 'as usual' and his gross black coffee. Still he got a little cookie and a pack of sugar. That's okay like that. That's normal.

“Enjoy it, boys.“ She said, before leaving again and if Cloud didn't know better he'd swear he saw her wink at him. But that was impossible.

Making sure she won't see it, Cloud ripped open the little sugar pack and dumped everything into the black liquid. “Oh? You want it sweet after all?“ Asked Zack teasingly, but Cloud ignored him as best as he could.

A few seconds ticked by without any of them talking. But one question really bugged him. “So...how do you know her?“ Asked the blonde eventually, trying to sound casual.

“We were together.“ Answered his best friend and took a sip of the drink Cloud didn't even want to try to pronounce. But his words shocked him. They were together...So this was the girl he kept rambling about. But why did they break up? Zack apparently could read his frown and added. “It didn't work out. So we decided to be just friends.“

But Clouds frown only deepend at that. “It didn't work out? You were talking about her nonstop, I thought you really loved her.“

“Oh, I did. But I felt bad that I had to work so much. We could barely spend some time alone. So I thought maybe it's better if we stay friends and if she liked, she can find someone who can give her his full attention at any time.“

Cloud took a few seconds to think about his words. It's true that he didn't have much time. Even with him. He was part of SOLDIER, after all...Cloud wanted to be in SOLDIER, too when he was younger. But he didn't make it. It was very disappointing and since then he was too afraid to call his mother and tell him the news. It...has been a few years...Now he had his own delivery service and could even effort a nice bike. With some little, unwanted help of Zack. “I see...“ He mumbled, before trying his coffee. It was still gross. Not even the sugar could make the bitterness go away.

“I think you'd be great for her.“ Cloud was so surprised at his words that he almost spit out the coffee.

“W-what?“ This had to be a joke. Zack was just teasing him, like always. But...he looked very serious right now...

“Cloud, that was your love at first sight moment right there. I know that because it happened to me, too. Believe me.“ Cloud stared blankly at his coffee. There's no way someone like her would fall in love with him. There was nothing about him to like. “Just remember. If you ever have the courage to make the first move on her, you have my blessing.“

That sounded more like Zack expected him to propose to her...“Just take your time and think about it. But not too long or she'll have someone else, you know.“

Cloud rolled his eyes. He's being very helpful again...“Thanks. I guess.“

* * *

Which brought him to the current situation. Since that day, Cloud came to this place everyday. And everyday he drank this gross coffee, but the little chats with Aerith were worth it.

Of course he didn't 'make a move on her', since they barely even knew each other. And she was way out of his league anyway. At least they could be friends. “Hey, Cloud.“ Greeted Aerith and smiled at him brightly. “Same as always?“ She asked, before he could greet her back. He already had his usual 'yes' ready, but stopped when she added “Or should I make you a surprise drink today?“

Well, Cloud really wondered what the surprise might be. Probably better than his usual coffee. “Yeah, go ahead. Surprise me.“ The smile on Aerith's face widened, she seemed very excited that he let her. “What does this surprise of yours cost me?“ He asked the obvious but she surprised her with her answer.

“It's on the house.“

The blonde frowned. Everyone else would be happy about it, but not him. “What? Don't be ridiculous. 5 Gil?“

Cloud grabbed his wallet to pay for the drink, but Aerith pushed it away. “I said it's on the house.“ She said, pouting at him.

“And I said don't be ridiculous.“ Then, the very next second, Aerith snatched his wallet away and put it below the counter. “H-hey!“ The girl's glare and pout was enough to shut him up. This might be the most frightening sight ever.

Aerith turned away to prepare his surprise. “Do you mind if I spend my break with you?“ She asked in her normal voice.

“Uh, s-sure. I mean...I don't mind.“ Without looking at him, she pointed to the booth and only said “Sit.“ At first Cloud wanted to tell her that he was no dog, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to argue with her and he definitely didn't want another glare from her. So he quietly left to take a seat.

He waited a few minutes till Aerith arrived with his drink and sat across from him. She had her own mug with her and something to eat. “Heya.“ She said, smiling at him as always. Then she put his wallet on the table. “Here. Now put it away.“ Cloud rolled his eyes playfully, before doing what he's told. After that he looked at his cup. Aerith had made sure that he couldn't see what's inside, so if he wanted to find out what's inside he had to try it.

He took a sip, expecting to taste sonething bitter, but it was sweet. And a very familiar sweetness, too. “Hot chocolate?“ He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I saw the faces you make when you drink coffee.“ Aerith replied, smiling at him, while he tried to hide his face. This was so embarrassing...“I asked Zack about it and he told me you actually hate coffee.“ Now his embarrassement turned to anger. Of course he'd do that. “I thought maybe you prefer something sweet instead...“

Well, there was nothing for him left to say except “You're right.“ Aerith took a sip of her drink, before leaning on a table and looking at him with a teasing glint in her eyes. She didn't even say anything yet and he wanted to change the subject already.

“So do you want to tell me why you're coming here everyday, ordering something you hate?“ Cloud looked at anything but her and gave himself the best excuse not to talk with her, he drank more of his chocolate. But she didn't let it go. “So?“

“No.“ He eventually replied, as he put the cup down. Aerith pouted at him again, but it won't work on him this time. He couldn't tell her that he only came here everyday because of her!

“Cloud? We're friends, right?“ Now what did she plan this time? They never really called each other friend, to be honest Cloud wasn't even sure they were this close already, but his answer was clear.

“Of course.“ They were friends. Weren't they? Being friends was a good start.

“I need your advice for something.“ For once she sounded hesitant and shy.

“Yes?“ He unconsciously leaned on the table and stared at her directly wanting nothing more than to know what made her be this way.

“You know...Some guy asked me on a date.“ Cloud tried to ignore the sudden pang in his heart. Was he too late? “I don't know him at all. He's actually just a costumer who suddenly asked me on a date. Now I'm wondering what I should do.“

Cloud had no idea why she was asking him for advice. Didn't she have a best female friend to talk about these things? Plus he really had to hold herself back there. He was feeling kinda jealous and hoped Aerith would say no to that random guy. “Uh...is...is he your type?“ Cloud asked, thinking this might be a good thing to start with.

And Aerith's answer took a bit too long for his liking...“I don't know. Maybe?“ That was a bad answer...and he couldn't lose her to some random stranger.

“If you're not so sure then maybe you shouldn't go. I mean...I wouldn't go out with someone I'm not feeling attracted to, either.“ He said, before drinking his chocolate again. “What is your type?“

Aerith took a sip of her drink, too and thought about it for a while. “I like...guys who are cute and awkward. Blonde. Gorgeous blue eyes.“ Now he knew what's going on. She's trying to tease him. But unfortunately it's working...“Guys who blush, when they get compliments.“ She added, just as he looked away to hide his red face. “Clooouud.“ The blond kept looking away from her, that is until she stood up and went over to his seat. Cloud inched away from her in his boot until his back hit the wall. At the same time Aerith sat down very close to her, till their legs and bodies were pressed together. Still Cloud tried to lean away from her. “You're too cute, you know that?“ His blush deepened at that and even though he tried to hide it, he was sure she could clearly see it. “And so dense, too.“ At that Cloud looked at her, only to see her smiling brightly. He should be angry at her, but he wasn't. “I was just kidding. No one asked me out.“ The blonde couldn't help but silently sigh in relieve. It wasn't too late. But why did she...? Was that just a trick to make him ask her out? She did literally say he's her type...

“Aerith...?“ He began, but then his voice died. This was kinda awkward, but she did expect this from him, right? The woman just looked at him, her eyes shining as brightly as always. Still, whatever he tried, he couldn't get a tone out. He could just look at her with his mouth open.

“Of course I'll go out with you, Cloud.“ She said eventually, after another silent moment. Her smile was blinding him, but he couldn't look away. Even if she said she wanted to go out with him, it didn't feel right because he couldn't get the words out. But before he could try it again, Aerith spoke. “Sorry. I hoped I could make you jealous. Zack told me you like me.“ Zack...Cloud will kill him the next time they meet up. “And I like you, too, and when you came here everyday I thought you'll ask me out eventually.“

The blonde couldn't help but feel bad. The whole time she waited for him to ask her on a date...“Wait...what?“ Did she just say she liked him, or was he hearing things? He stared into her beautiful green eyes and for the first time he actually saw how close they were now. She was leaning all the way over to him. Just a bit more and she'd sit on his lap...The thought alone made him blush more.

“I like you, Cloud. I really do.“ 'Like' was no way near 'love' but goddamnit he'll take it!

After swallowing a big lump stuck in his throat he tried again, and also feeling really stupid doing so. “Aerith...?“ Said girl only tilted her head and waited patiently for him to keep talking. It took him a minute, maybe three, before he could get his voice to function. “Aerith, I...“ He tried looking away, but it's impossible not to look into her eyes. “I like you and I...wanted to ask you if you wanna go out with me.“ There. He said it.

Aerith's smile brightened even more and she surprised him by kissing his cheek. That was very unexpected -which was actually quite normal when it came to Aerith- but not unwelcome. “Sure. Whenever you want.“

_Right now, till the moment I die._ , he thought, but of course he couldn't say it out loud. The only thing he was capable of was returning her smile slightly. “I mean it. Your eyes are gorgeous.“

Cloud looked away, embarrassed, but only for a moment. “They're nothing compared to yours.“ He said with a meek voice.

“Naaw, you're so cute.“ She squealed and kissed his cheek again.


End file.
